Collision
by MetallicIllusionAlchemist
Summary: A simple transmutation gone wrong sends Death The Kidd to Amestris and Alphonse Elric to Death City. Edward is having a problem finding a way to help his brother and getting the symmetry-crazed weirdo back home! Eventual RoyEd, KiddChrona. T for safety.
1. Prolouge

**This story is a result of me and my friend's fandoming. It started out as an idea and blossomed into this.**

**I HOPE YOU APPROVE, SYMMETRY OTAKU!**

Death The Kidd was quite bored.

That was to say, he always was. But now was different.

He'd made sure everything in the house was perfectly symmetrical, twice. He'd talked to Patty and Liz about what they would do to make it even more symmetrical. He'd fantasized about a day when absolutely everything was symmetrical.

But now there was nothing to do.

So, Kidd sat in his room, waiting for something to happen. He stared at the almost-symmetrical sun, then sighed, flopping on his bed.

"Why doesn't anything ever happen? Chichue must have SOMETHING for me to do." He muttered, staring at his ceiling. He rolled over, lying his chin on his pillow.

Kidd stared at the wall for a moment, before sitting up with a sigh.

"PATTY! LIZ!" He called, expecting a reply.

No one answered.

"Helloooooo?" He called into the hallway.

Still no answer.

"Hrm. Wonder where they went. They'd tell me, right?" Kidd frowned, then went back into his room.

Today was going to be a long day.

Edward Elric stared for a moment at the circle he and his brother had just finished creating. He glanced at Al, partially confused. "Er, Al, Why're we doing this again?" Ed questioned, looking at his brother uncertainly. Al smiled. "Because I wanna give Winry something special for her birthday!" He said. "Nii-san, you remembered it was tomorrow, right?"

Ed blinked, then nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah. What're we making her, then?" Al stared at the circle. "It's gonna be a model of a giraffe." He said, glancing back at Edward. Ed stared at Al for a moment. "Why a giraffe..?"

Al stared back. "Because she likes them." Ed frowned. "Er, alright." He muttered. Then the two pressed their hands to the circle, and the reaction started. It was just like the doll they'd made for Winry before, but something wasn't right.

There was a sudden flash of blinding light, and Ed cried out, his eyes burning. He couldn't hear anything else. Al seemed to say something, but his voice was ripped away.

Ed only looked up once the light had faded, and he stared at the form sitting in the middle of the circle.

"A..Al..?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter of Collision. I don't own FMA or Soul Eater. If I owned FMA or Soul Eater, it would be a crossover all the time. …But it isn't, so I don't own it.**

Ed coughed, covering his mouth. "Al!" He called again, panic rising. The figure in the circle stood, and it seemed to be pointing at him.

And then it spoke.

"THIS CIRCLE ISNT SYMMETRICAL! THE RUNES ARE TOTALLY MESSED UP! THIS IS WORTHLESS!" Kidd practically wailed, flailing for emphasis that obviously wasn't needed.

Ed blinked. "Who the heck are you?" He raised an eyebrow, taking in the other. He stood, glancing around. "Dammit, Al. Where are you?" He muttered. Kidd frowned. "Heeeey, pay attention to me! I need your help, shorty!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULDN'T GO TO A CONSTRUCTION SITE BECAUSE THEY'D MISTAKE HIM FOR AN ANT AND HE'D FALL INTO THE CEMENT AND HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT BEFORE IT DRIED BECAUSE IT WOULD BE A MILLION FEET OVER HIS HEAD!?" Ed screamed, whacking Kidd upside the head. Kidd held the side of his face, then stared at Ed. "…Okay, strange yellings aside, where am I?" Ed, who was still panting, blinked and straightened up. "Central." He said plainly.

"Yeah, that DEFINITLEY helps me know where I am." Kidd muttered. Ed rolled his eyes. "Amestris." The shinigami only stared. "That doesn't help either." Ed facepalmed. He sighed, then opened the door, grabbing Kidd's arm. "Come on, we're gonna go see Roy." The younger alchemist frowned. "I really don't want to, but we have to." He muttered.

Kidd blinked. "Er, alright, I guess."

Roy stared at the other teen as he proceeded to rearrange his cabinets to apparently make them 'more symmetrical' as he'd stated before. He looked back at Ed, who was obviously angry. "Let me get this straight." Roy said. Ed glanced at him. "You and your brother were trying to make a birthday present for Winry, something went wrong, and this guy came in?" Ed nodded. "Yeah, that sums it up." Kidd looked back. "Oh, My name is Death The Kidd. But you can just call me Kidd." He returned to rearranging Roy's cabinets.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Edward Elric. Please call me Ed, though. Its shorter."

Kidd gave no acknowledgement. He sighed. Roy blinked. "I don't know how to help, Ed. Sorry." He shrugged. Ed groaned.

"Great. Just GREAT."


	3. Chapter 2

**Time for some Soul Eater world~**

Chrona opened her eyes, blinking uncertainly. The warmth that had been lying beside her was gone. Kidd usually didn't leave before morning on the days he stayed with her. She sat up, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. Chrona glanced at the clock that read 8:30 in the morning. Kidd might've scolded her for waking up so late. She sighed, changing out of her pajamas into the usual black dress. She'd go to Patty and Liz, they might know where Kidd had vanished to. Opening her front door, she began the walk to Kidd's mansion.

She passed Soul and Maka, waving once to them and continuing on. When Kidd's mansion came into sight, she sighed with relief. At least she didn't live too far away. She knocked on the door, greatful when Liz answered. She didn't want to see Patty's happiness.

/say it if its worth saving me/

"He spent the night with me." Chrona explained as she sat next to Liz in the kitchen. "And when I woke up this morning, he was gone. He isn't usually, so I was worried." Liz frowned, crossing her arms. "I haven't seen him for two days. Shinigami-sama is not going to be happy." She muttered. Chrona bit her lip, uneasy. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a bright flash of light from outside. Liz shot up, and Chrona stood quickly, shaking.

The two opened the door, surprised to see a brown-haired boy standing there, looking confused and uncertain. Chrona took a step forward, frowning. "Who're you?" She said timidly, still biting her lip. The boy looked towards her, then blinked. "I'm Alphonse.." He said quickly, then glanced around again. "Er, where am I..?" Liz arched a brow. "Death City." She answered, shrugging. Al blinked. "Where is that..?" Chrona lifted a finger. "Nevada."

"I'm not in Amestris?" He asked, confused. "..Nii-san isn't here?" At that moment, he began to panic a bit, obviously afraid. Chrona put a hand on his shoulder, trying to be a little comforting. "I'm Chrona, and that's Liz. We can help you find your Nii-san." She offered timidly. Al stared at the hand for a moment, then nodded. "Y-yeah, please do.. My name is Alphonse.."

Chrona found it very strange that this boy had appeared when Kidd had vanished. To her, it was quite likely that they were somehow related- Al must have been linked to it somehow. She sighed, leading Al to the guest room of her house. As the other got comfortable, Chrona stepped up the stairs to the roof, gazing out at the sky. She sniffled, a few tears rolling down her face. _Kiddo-kun.. I'm thinking of you, wherever you are._ Chrona trembled a bit, then pulled her knees to her chest, closing her wet eyes.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS!**

**I'm working on ideas for both Broken Lifeline and Collision, as well as oneshots.. I only have so much time during the summer to write, and, unfortunately, I can't bring myself to write..**

**Sorry, guys, Small hiatus until I can finally sit down and tell myself to write. I PROMISE I'll get something up soon!**


End file.
